This invention generally relates to weighing apparatus, and more particularly to the part thereof which is called the load receiver.
Load receivers are already known in which the force opposing the load is provided by a solid member which has at least one zone of the constriction type which is arranged to have an elastic response to stresses. Such load receivers have been described in U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 135,320, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,929, and 206,387 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,496, published as French publications Nos. 2,453,396 and 2,469,701, respectively, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,413.
A problem in such apparatus is to provide an attachment between the remainder of the load receiver and the solid member, without inducing deformations in the latter which are likely to disturb the measurement.
The present invention will provide an advantageous solution to this problem.